Dracula's Symphony
by Darkened Heart
Summary: -INCOMPLETE- Dracula is back. Van Helsing doesn't know yet, but there is another. So when this new monster slayer goes to find him, she finds herself in a world of trouble. Please read and review!
1. Chapter One: Return of the King

**Author's Note: **Yes!!! Yes yes!!! I finally saw Van Helsing!!! I loved it!!! Dracula is so sexy and awesome!!! W00t! Well, this is my fanfic with my own character. My friend Moon Avenger (look her up!) is writing one too, but with me under a different name. It's the name I used for my Harry Potter fanfic, just because I couldn't think of anything just then and she needed it to continue. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original Van Helsing or other monster characters. All belong to Universal Pictures and Disney.

Dracula's Symphony

_Chapter One: Return of the King_

The midnight sky was rolling in as day turned to night beginning with red, orange, and yellow hues of beauty. The sun was setting and its gleam cast shadows of memories onto Dracula's castle. The stone building stood firm in the snowy area, the inside of the castle amazingly staying heated and warm.

Destroyed and broken was the lab inside, its contents shattered, smashed, and scratched. Dracula's human shaped body laid limb against a wall, not too far from where Anna had been killed and Van Helsing had been cured. The needle that had the werewolf antidote lay still on a carpet near the bed on which Anna had died.

An ice blue eye pierced the room. It scanned the wreckage, and a sigh of pain was heard. Dracula had reawakened, not dead as thought. Starring at the golden needle, he struggled to reach for it but was unable. Moving slowly, he limb-crawled to the carpet, pulling it closer to him until the needle was in his grasp.

He gulped, the werewolf venom in his blood taking over more slowly now. He could not turn into a werewolf, his body had already contained the venom of a vampire, and none, to the date, had been able to handle both.

Taking a close look, there were several drops of the antidote still remaining in the vile. He grunted and smashed it against the floor. Picking up the droplets with his finger, Dracula licked them up as if delicate drops of blood, as his last feed, for it may very well be.

Feeling relived and weak from, even using only that much strength, he lay back once more and sighed. He watched as the gash in his neck went down and slowly disappeared. It had healed slightly before, when it was just made, but he went unconscious in a minute.

Hours passed, and soon Dracula was almost completely back. He was still weak though, and needed to feed. Usually he sent his wives out to do it, since he had more, better, things to deal with. And since no one knew where his castle was, he would have to leave and fly by night, finding shelters elsewhere. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Ending Note:** A little short, but it's just kinda like a prologue. Also, I kinda used some stuff from Underworld so if you saw that then that's good, but if not, it's just fine too. Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcomed and wanted!


	2. Chapter Two: Welcome to Katorez

**Author's Note:** Enter my character!!! Whoo-hoo!!! Yay…ness… not much to say here. Hope you liked chapter one. It was short. This one won't be. That is… if I can THINK of stuff. And those shirts that have the big swishy cuffs, I don't know how to describe them but I did the best I could.  
Also, I'm using Katorez, a village I made up. Well, technically me and Moon Anvenger. She was at my house and needed a name for a village. So I suggested this, but our stories are not intertwined.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original character of Van Helsing. All original Van Helsing characters belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Pictures and Studios.

Dracula's Symphony

_Chapter Two: Welcome to Katorez_

"Stupid beast!" A woman in large, back, strap-together boots with silver toes jumped up and kicked a werewolf in the stomach. She had on black, leather-like pants, and a dark blue shirt. The sleeves went down to her wrist where they went outward resulting in a large-cuff, swishy and silky. Around her waist, a sheathed sword, two daggers, a shotgun, and several other weapons hung.

Her bright green eyes scanned over the huge beast as its fur sizzled from the silver. There were two burn marks from the toes of her boots, but the mark quickly disappeared. The werewolf snarled at her, its blonde fur standing on edge.

Lunging at her, arms and claws forward, pinned her down, its claws just missing her shoulders and digging into the ground. The creature gave a snarl smile, drooling some as the monster slayer twitched and scrunched her face in disgust.

Arms almost pinned to her sides, she reached for a silver dagger sheathed at her side. Stabbing up, she hit the beast in the chest. As its blood dripped down, she rolled out of the way to watch it stand up, pull out the daggers, and throw them aside.

"You're done for!" She pulled out a shotgun, loaded with silver bullets, and fired like mad. With every hit, the werewolf stepped back and howled in extreme pain. Its chest was full of sizzling holes, and its legs and arms had quite some too.

Finally it dropped to the ground dead, and she stood over it panting. Checking the gun's barrel for bullets, she put it back at her side. Bending down, she stood at its feet, picked them up, and started to drag it by its feet out of the forest.

Arriving at a small village, she was greeted with strange, but happy looks of the villagers. An older man, a little chubby, came out of an inn.  
"Adriana! You've returned!" he ran to the woman with open arms, "and you've got the werewolf…" he trailed off.  
"Yeah. I can't help it! It _is_ a person… inside," Adriana dropped its feet with a thud. Other villagers looked at it, sneered, and continued with their lives.

"Well, I have to bring this to the grave digger. He'll give the beast a proper burial."

"Fine, but you just watch yourself. You fight these monsters by yourself! And your winning streak won't last forever," the man cautioned.

"Leo," she whined, "you tell me that every time! But it's never happened and I know how to take care of myself. Don't worry, I'll be fine," she gave him a hug, then went to drag the werewolf to the grave digger.

"Mattison!" she waved at a lonely man sitting on a tombstone with a rusty old shovel. He was dressed in all black and his face was aged with wrinkles. Brown eyes glimmered with unused wisdom.

"You've brought another werewolf I see…" his voice was raspy and weak, "You've have to help me though. Those things are huge, and I'm old, and soon I'll be digging my own grave," he gave a faint smile, but switched to a frown.

"Don't talk like that. You're a wonder. You've been working for free as our grave digger for many decades. And don't I always?" she dropped the monster again.

"Is that how long it's been? Hmmm," he sighed, "I've only survived that long thanks to you," he gave a better smile and handed her a shovel that was on the other side of the tombstone. Thankfully there was a clear area right near them and they didn't have to move far before starting.

---

In a tub of cool water, Adriana bathed, rinsing her hair and body. She was in the inn in their village, since she had no real home and lived there. She soon left and re-clothed herself, right before heading to sleep.

"Leo! Is there anything else to do around here?" she was drying off her hair with a cloth, the rest of her dressed and dry.

"Leo?" She left her room, heading downstairs. Following the wooden staircase, she was cautious and quiet. The floorboards squeaked as she walked, creeping along on her toes. Finally, she reached the bottom floor, and looking at the check in counter, saw no one. Leo was missing.

She ran forward, looking over the counter, and still there was no one. Adriana heard shrieks from outside, and ran out. There, was the biggest and most hideous vampire she had ever seen. It was black and grey, its wings span at least 15 feet. Obviously a guy vampire, he had a black mane of hair running down his spine, to about a fifth of the way down his back. In its long claws, he held the body of someone, but not Leo.

Terrified, she scanned the ground of dead bodies; none of them to be vampires, since none of them had been bitten on the neck and almost of all of them had already bled to death before the vampirific effect could start. Finally, she froze, her eyes finding Leo, the one who had raised her, among the dead.

The monstrous vampire dropped its current victim and spotted Adriana. A nasty grin came upon its face and it flew for her. Standing her ground, partly frozen with fear, she gripped the door. Then, at the last moment, right before the creature had gotten her, she slammed the wooden door in his face, the door shattering into large stakes.

She ran back, to see what the stakes would do, and if any of them had pierced whatever remained of his heart.

He dropped in the doorway, crouching over on hands and feet. Shaking off the wood pieces, it quickly looked up, ice blue eyes piercing Adriana in a fright. He opened his mouth and the loudest shriek she's ever heard bellowed out. What was even more frightening, was that it was deeper and sounded as if a howl-ish groan.

Standing on its legs, it walked backward, outside, and took off. Adriana ran to the hole that was what remained of the doorway, and watched as it picked up several bodies in his massive hands, and flew off, heading East.

Everyone, still panic-stricken, stayed inside as Adriana rushed to find the body of her guardian, Leo. He was the one who raised her, the one who cared for her, he was her companion, and she had to find him.

Finally, success was hers, and she found him breathing his last breathes, and blood trickling out his mouth.

"Adriana," he managed to say, "Just know, that your parents never had it this bad," with those final words, he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

Tears poured from Adriana as she hugged his head, crouching on the ground.

"Like my parents, I will avenge you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's End Note:** Ok then! Finally! After my friends bugged me it's finished. Hope you liked it. Again, kind of short, but I like my chapters to be a little longer than the previous one, and rather than writing like four or five pages, then having to write even more for the next chapter, I'm starting smaller this time, and then I'll work my way up. Reviews please! And no flames, especially not like "Ugh! Van Helsing's not in it! This is a Van Helsing fanfic! Where is he?!?! This sucks!" Because you know what? Shut your pie hole, I'm putting him in later.


	3. Chapter Three: Adventuring East

**Author's Note:** Wow! I never thought I'd get this many reviews after only two chapters! Thanks everyone! Well, this is my third chapter, obviously, and I'm really excited about how this is going so far!

**Disclaimer:** All original Van Helsing characters belong to Stephen Sommers, Universal Studios and Universal Pictures.

Dracula's Symphony

_Chapter Three: Adventuring East_

            With a brown pack filled with several weeks for of food slung over her shoulder, he belt with weapons, bandages, and other accessories, and another pack with clothing, she raced down the stairs, boots stomping, filled with rage.

            Running out of the now empty inn, she stood in the middle of the village, the toes of her boots gleaming in the sun. The villagers were also there, searching the bodies for loved ones.

            "Will anyone go with me?" Adriana asked, and immediately everyone looked up. She knew she would never get anyone to go, all of them but simple villagers, so seeing no responses from any of them, walked out of the village.

            Heading east, she quickly went through the forest, chopping away at any bushes or plants that get in her way with her silver sword. Many days had passed, and she was in quite the rush.

            Adriana almost made it to the next village over, when another werewolf appeared.

            "I have no time for you!" she held her sword behind her with both hands, running straight at it. At the last minute she pushed it forward, stabbing the werewolf in the stomach, the sword going almost all the way through. Pulling it out again and stepping back, the werewolf's stomach was sizzling and smoking. The blood on her sword was going the same, but it as it smoked; the blood came off, cleaning the sword.

            The werewolf fell to its knees, then died. Glaring at the corpse, she ran right by it, too angry and in a rush to do anything about it.

            Finally through the forest, Adriana reached the next village, and again, there were the villagers, mourning over the dead bodies lying in the center of their little lives. She stopped and stared as the other people stared right back at her. She had been traveling for almost a weak now, and her food supply was almost half empty. Walking to the place that looked like it might sell food, although no one was there, she took several fruits and vegetables, pulled out her sack of coins and bills, put some there, and continued on. Before she left, she said a few words.

            "I will find out who did this to your village. The same beast did it to mine."

---

            At least a month had passed since she first began, and now she was camping in the woods, almost out of food, weak, tired, and dirty. She refused to sleep much, on a count of the werewolves and other beasts in the forests. Her bag of clothes had acted as a pillow, meager and uncomfortable as it was.

            Close to her destination, she laid her head on the bag. The ground was rough and also uncomfortable, but she had gotten used to it. A fire cracked and flickered to her side as she looked up at the stars, the tiny glowing dots were the only thing that reminded her of her dead loved ones. Knowing that they were up there somewhere had calmed her and comforted her through all the years.

            A dark figure flew overhead, covering the stars and flying past. Adriana thought for a moment. Werewolf visits were practically regular when in the woods, but that was no werewolf. Thinking harder, it hit her.

            That was the beast that had killed the villagers in hers, and other, villages.

            Jumping to her feet, she stomped out the fire reluctantly and grabbed the rest of her belongings. Running after the monster's silhouette, she dodged trees, ran through bushes, trudged through a river, and squeezed through more dense forest. Unfortunately, she lost the creature, still a bit unsure if it was him. Again she settled down.

            Searching her bag, she dumped out everything, then sighed. She would have to sleep in the cold, her matches left back where she originally was.

            _Damn it all to hell. _She thought to herself, pounding a rock into the ground.

            Morning came and as Adriana woke, she slowly pulled herself together and continued on.

            About three hours later, she sighed with joy, and sat. Looking down at the city, she scanned it over, looking for the Cathedral. Finding it, not to far from where she sat, she got up again and walked on.

            Turning corners, walking along sidewalks, and asking for directions was a great change from the forest. People stared at her as she went, but it didn't bother her. Then, looking straight up and smiling, she walked into the Cathedral.

            Inside, the Cathedral was empty, which was quite unusual. There was usually at least one person inside praying, but she didn't think about it. Dropping her stuff, she admired the large arches, stained glass windows, and stone structure. The great organ pipes were against the main wall, but nothing played.

            Slowly walking towards the confession box, she stopped and opened the door the Cardinal went in to. Finding the small lever she knew only the Cardinal was supposed to know about, she pulled it, the stone wall behind her opening and revealing a secret passage, where people busied themselves down the stone staircase.

            Walking down, and entering the large lab-like room, she searched for the Cardinal. His red and white robes were finally spotted, and she found her way over to him.

            "Cardinal, sir," Adriana said. As he turned around he gasped and jumped back, nearly mixing two very unstable chemicals.

            "Adriana! Wha-what are you doing here?! And why are you so dirty? And how did you know where to find the Holy Order's Headquarters?!" he stumbled with his words, too surprised to see her.

            "I picked up a tip from someone way far back, when I was young," she gave a wryly smile, "but I need your help. No, I need the Order's help."

            "Well, since you already know where we are, I'll get you your help. But first, would you like to clean up?" There was sympathy in his voice and Adriana smiled.

            No less than a half hour later Adriana was back down in the Order's Headquarters, cleanly bathed, clothed, and no longer hungry.

            "Sir, I have reason to believe that there is something more horrible than we've ever faced. I don't know who it is or where it lives, all I know is that it was the most grotesque and hideous vampire I have ever seen. It nearly killed everyone in Katorez, not to mention many other little villages." The Cardinal looked at her in disbelief and astonishment.

            "It can't be…"

            "Can't be what?"

            "No, it's impossible. He was killed several months ago."

            "Would you tell me what we're dealing with?!" Adriana had become quite infuriated that the Cardinal knew something and wasn't telling her.

            "We?! You shall not deal with this beast. You will go back to Katorez and live like you did, as a minor monster slayer. Destroy what is in your own area. I will alert the proper person," the Cardinal said in an angry tone, "I will have a carriage bring you back."

            "Back where?!" Adriana screamed at him and parts of the Order's Headquarters fell silent.

            "My parents are dead! They've been dead for almost twenty years now! Leo, the only other guardian I have now is dead! What else do I have to live for back there?!?! I want to fight whatever killed Leo!!" her eyes were tearing up although she tried to hide it.

            "My child, you will have your revenge, Leo will be avenged, everything will be alright," the Cardinal tried to sooth her.

            "No, you're wrong, nothing will be right until I avenge him myself," Adriana turned sharply on a pivot, leaving the Holy Order, the Cardinal, and anything else they were going to do about it behind. Sure, she would take their carriage ride home, but it wouldn't be how they wanted it.

            _If anyone is going to do anything, I'm going to have to do this myself._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's End Note:** Ok, so, the middle of this chapter, well, actually most of it, turned out horribly, HORRIBLY written. Not as good as I planned it to be, but you know what?! I'm not very good at writing long, adventury kinda stuff. Oh well. Still no sign of Van Helsing yet, but do not fear! For all Van Helsing fans (like my friend who I know is probably going to kill me for not having him in yet) he shall enter soon! Vadaboosh!  
I just always wanted to say/do that… Now, enjoy some more and be pissed off about lack of more updating soon-ness!!!


	4. Chapter Four: Taking Charge

**I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG!**

**Author's Note:** Although some people liked my previous chapter, I absolutely hated the way it came out. -;; So anyway, if anyone is still with me, welcome to chapter four! Adriana got angry at the Cardinal, and now she's takin' action!

Also, sorry it's taken a while for me to update. I'm going to try to update every other or every third day. It's just that it takes me a while to think up good stuffs and then to write it and to have the time to write it. I've been busy on Moon Avenger's birthday gift. I went to her party on Friday (6-4-04).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original Van Helsing characters. All original character belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios and Universal Pictures.

Dracula's Symphony

_Chapter Four: Taking Charge_

The day was a bit darker and a bit cloudier. Rain had started to fall, but just a drizzle at this point. Her hair was still damp from her shower earlier, and the rain didn't help to dry it. Her bag was over her shoulder and usual attire on. Angrily walking to the curb of the sidewalk, boots pounding on the cement, a horse drawn carriage pulled up.

            The carriage itself was mostly black, curtains inside a navy blue and golden handles were placed on the sides of the door. The four horses that pulled the carriage were brown with black manes, and several of the horses' lower legs were black. The man driving the carriage was wearing a tuxedo and a black top hat.

            "I've been told to bring you back to Katorez miss," he said with a strong accent.

            "There's been a change of plans."

            "I'm sorry miss; they were direct orders from the Cardinal himself. He had directed me to bring you only to Katorez." Adriana grumbled and cursed under her breathe.

            "I don't care. I will direct you to where I _wish_ to go," rage filled her voice and mind. The driver sensed and heard it, and cringed a little.

            "I'm sorry miss—" the driver was cut off by a kick from Adriana. She had nailed him in the gut, knocking him unconscious. Picking up his head, and dragging whatever she could not lift, she settled him on the steps of the Cathedral. Tipping his hat over his eyes, he looked like a sleeping homeless man.

            Taking the reins, she crackled them and the horses started into a trot, quickly picking up into a gallop. As the drizzling became heavy rain, soon all her clothes were drenched and the horses' manes clung to their body and their hooves ran through puddles on the road. Everyone was now indoors, and the only ones remaining were those without homes.

            Finally she had reached the top of the hill where she had come. The path was now covered in mud, and it splashed the side of the carriage was she went. After a point, she too had mud spatters on her boots and the bottom of her pants.

            Adriana stopped short. The horses reared up, neighing and pawing the air, heads moving from side to side. She looked around, what she hadn't noticed before, was that the road split off into two roads. One lead back to Katorez, and another was one that she never knew. The air was cool and the breeze blew to the East. Thunder boomed overhead and sudden flapping pierced the air. Again Adriana looked up and saw the beast from before, carrying the corpses of three more villagers. It was flying in the direction of the unknown path.

            Anger filled her and she cracked the reins again. The some neighed again and they headed down the unfamiliar path.

            Thankfully the path was clear as the roads in the city, and the trees were somewhat clear above, so she could easily follow the beast.

            A grin was painted on her face and a ravenous fire burning within her. The horses raced on blindly, controlled by the whim of Adriana. Finally, a castle came in view, a medium-sized stone castle.

            _Of course, it's up high on top of a hill…_ Adriana thought to herself and rolled her eyes a little.

---

            "I can't keep up like this…" the three dead bodies dragged against the floor as Dracula talked to no one, his voice echoing off the stone walls.

            "I need someone," he sat on a stone chair, built as a throne, built into the castle. He sighed, still talking out loud, "not just to do my bidding…" Thunder cracked outside once more. Light shone through a stain glass window, in it a beautiful design.

            "But as someone to love," after he spoke those last words, his eyes widened. He just realized, he wasn't hollow.

            _No! I have no heart! I feel no love! No fear! No joy! No sorrow…I am… hollow… _The words kept repeating in his mind. They were the words he had told his two brides, Verona and Aleera, after Marishka had died. The three faces of his past brides swelled in his mind, but there were no tears to cry. He had loved them, but his heart was so cold, he could not mourn.

            Pools of blood were pouring from the villagers' bodies. Large stains were already there, from other feeds, the others' dried bodies' laying helplessly, rotting away, the stench of death lingering in the room. It was one of the rooms higher up in the castle, so the smell didn't seep into the other room and areas of the castle.

            The sound of pounding ran through the castle walls.  Dracula looked up,  curious at the unfamiliar sound, thinking it was just another lightning clash. But as it repeated, and no light came from the window,  he stood up and went down, out of the room.

            The pounding sound became louder, and Dracula looked at the wooden door, leading into the castle.

            "Come out you beast! I know you live in here! I saw you fly into this castle!" It was a woman's voice. Her heartbeat was fast, but not too much over a regular pulse.

            With a  cautious hand, and ready to jump back at anything, Dracula slowly opened then door. Standing outside, hair and clothes drenched by rain, was a woman. She looked as if in her early twenties, or close to it.

            "I'll kill you, you—" her expression changed from anger to surprise. "I'm sorry," she looked enchanted with his presence, "I thought, no…" she looked beyond him, into the castle, "I _saw _ a beast, monster, fly into your castle. Dracula gave her a strange look, although he knew perfectly well that this woman stranger was talking about him.

            "Well, I can almost guarantee you, there is no such monster here.  I would have known. Now please, come in," he opened the door more, and stepped to the side. Somewhat nervously and reluctantly, the stranger came in. Her foot steps echoed throughout the castle. She looked up to the high ceiling,  the top seeming to go on forever.

            "Does anyone else live here?" she asked, not looking at the man who had invited her in, but still looking up.

            Dracula looked back at her, only his upper body turning around. "No. I live alone," he looked down a little in sorrow, then turned back to walk to a different room.

            "Do you want something to eat? Or to stay the night" there was anticipation in his voice.

            "Sure, I'll take something to eat. But I'm sorry, I can't stay," a frown adorned Dracula's mouth.

            "I have to get back to my village. Katorez. I don't know if you've heard of it, but there's a monster out there that I must kill."

            _I thought I knew who that woman was. She was the one from the doorway of the inn._

            "By the way, my name is Adriana. And you are…?"

            Dracula did not answer right away, "My name is Vlad."

            "Is that short for something?" she stopped wandering and ran up to Dracula, which surprised him a little bit.

            "Yes," he walked with longer, steady strides, while she walked practically the opposite, her boots thudding against the floor. As they walked to the kitchen, the smell of blood was present. A bit startled by the smell, Adriana looked up at her host.

            "Do you kill your food right here?" she looked around, although no chickens or animal bodies were around.

            "Yes," Dracula paused, "The animals are in the back."

            Later, after they had eaten a little bit of chicken, they were sitting down at a large wooden table, just talking about little things in life. Adriana was still unknowing about Dracula's true past, but believing all that he told her.

            A howl pierced the night, and Dracula stood up. "You must leave. That was no ordinary wolf."

            "Are you a monster slayer too?" she looked up, a bit nervous.

            _Monster slayer? _He looked down at her with not fear, but sympathy. "No, but I can tell the difference. Now, you must leave!" Anger and fear was in his voice, as he pushed her towards the door.

            "But…" Adriana said trying to resist, with no avail, "I can handle myself!" She stumbled as she left the castle, the horse drawn carriage still waiting outside.

            "I'm sorry, but you must leave, and forget this place," Dracula stared directly into Adriana's eyes, his own turning an icy blue. Taking away one's memories was a simple task, he had done it plenty times before.

            "Uh…. Where am I?" Adriana saw, looking around the outside of the castle.

            "You were on your way back to Katorez. Now go!" He yelled the last two words at her, and she ran to the carriage and started to ride back to her village.

            _We will meet again…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's End Note:** Well, that's that. It's really hot and I'm really tired as I wrote it, so that's why it kind of sucks, but deal with it. Anywho, like I said before, I'll TRY to update sooner so that you're not all waiting and stuff. Now, I'm off to get a nice, ice cold drink of grape juice. Mmmmmmmmmmmm… grape juice…


	5. Chapter Five: Enter Van Helsing

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry! I'm sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! School was ending and we're getting a pool installed and all this hectic-ness was going on and this that and the other. Sorry I'm like… FOREVER late. Well, for all of you Van Helsing fans. Here he is! And so is Carl! Carl is funny…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original Van Helsing characters. All original characters belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Pictures and Universal Studios.

Dracula's Symphony

_Chapter Five: Enter Van Helsing_

Vampires swarmed over head. Their screeches pierced the air and split the minds of the villagers. They were plucking the people off of the ground like clovers from a field and devouring the flesh of their necks.

Shots were fired, silver stakes flying through the air, pinning the many vampires in the in the wings, chest, and other appendages of the monsters. Some however, were staked in the heart, or whatever was left of it, and shriveled up and turned to ash.

Van Helsing, the brave and most renowned monster hunter, accompanied by Carl, the scientific friar, were there, killing the vampires that had been tormenting the small town for what seemed like forever. Slaying vampires was a simple task, but slaying them at night, was just a bit tougher. Thankfully to Carl's genius, he had invented goggles that allowed them to see at night. The town people had been running around like chickens being terrorized by a fox, although it was practically the case.

"Why are there so many of them?!"

"Their leader must be injured or something. Vengeance maybe," Carl replied. He jumped out of the way of a vampire, landing right in front of a pile of horse manure. "That was rather close."

"Well I still don't get it," Gabriel continued to fire the stakes, "they should all be dead anyway. Or alive… Or whatever! We killed Dracula!" At the name the vampires all swooped down towards Van Helsing.

"You stupid mortal!" One of the man vampires yelled, "Dracula lives. How else would we still be able to sustain life?" The vampire was shot down and disintegrated, while the others flew around it. About five more were killed before the rest flew off.

The town was covered in the vampires' remains. As, what of was left, of the people cheered, Van Helsing gave the crossbow to Carl, who put it away in the large sack he brought everywhere. It had his belongings and some of Van Helsing's weapons.

"Did that vampire say Dracula _lives?_" Van Helsing looked down at Carl who was looking up at Van Helsing. They both knew the next place they'd be going.

---

"Well. I don't know. It is possible, since you didn't bring him alive here," the Cardinal gave Van Helsing a small dirty look, "And someone did come in here a couple of days ago… to discuss a large vampire who had murdered nearly a fourth of the people in her village." The two of them walked through the room of the Holy Order. Carl was back at his miniature lab table, fiddling with liquid nitrate.

"I told her not to do anything; that the Holy Order would take care of it. I didn't tell her you were involved," Van Helsing sighed under his breath, "but I want you to go and check it out."

"And where might this 'little village' be?" Van Helsing asked. The Cardinal was right about to answer before Carl interrupted.

"Aha! Aha! I've got it!" he turned from his lab table, the goggles that made it look like he has ridiculously large eyes, still over his eyes. Carl removed them seeing the looks on everyone's faces.

"I'm sorry. I didn't interrupt anything did I?" Carl's naivety had the whole Order sighing or chuckling to themselves. Continuing on with what they were doing, the room was filled with the noises of creation and discovery once more.

"No Carl," the Cardinal said in a deep tone. Carl shrugged and went back to his table, grinning like a fool.

"The village is Katorez. It's a tiny little place in Transylvania. Go there, talk to Adriana Samdioes. She will tell you what happened and anything else she knows. If she refuses, tell her it is a direct order from the Cardinal," Van Helsing was about to go get Carl but the Cardinal pulled him back, "and do _not _let her go with you. No matter how much she begs or wants to."

Van Helsing pulled his arm back, a little freaked out by the Cardinal's more than usual serious tone. "You have my word. C'mon Carl. We're going to Katorez."

"Must I? I'm right in the middle of an experiment," he looked at Van Helsing who was gathering weapons and putting them in the large sack for them, "and why Katorez? It's so small."

Van Helsing looked at Carl, "We've got a few questions to ask."

---

A pack of werewolves was on the carriage, tearing it to bits and trying to kill the driver. The horses were running as fast as they could, mostly from fear. With the carriage swaying back and worth from the speed of the horses, and the werewolves, one of them got flown off, back into the forest.

It was raining hard as the smell of wet dog fur filled the air and the nose of Adriana. She couldn't do much, since if she didn't control the horses, they would probably run directly into a tree or off the path into the forest. She pulled out her pistol with silver bullets and shot rapidly, only a few of the bullets actually landing in a werewolf.

More shots were fired and one more was off the carriage, squirming in pain on the road, before it torn off its skin and morphed into its human form.

There was only one or two more left. She put her pistol beside her and steered the horses before they didn't turn to follow the path. Adriana looked behind her to find the werewolves, but there was nothing, and the silence was eerie and unnatural.

"Maybe there was only two or three," she said aloud to herself. She looked back again only to be staring face to face with a werewolf, who was sitting on the top of the carriage. It's massive teeth and growling throat froze Adriana. She had always killed werewolves without a problem or fear, but being this close to one, chilled her blood and sent shivers down her spine.

The werewolf howled and gave Adriana time to grab her pistol and shoot it once. But before she knew it, the werewolf was on top of her, and had scratched her once on the stomach before she shot it plenty more. With the rest of it's strength it grabbed her neck, but Adriana shot it in the stomach, and the monster was flown off her and the carriage, leaving a gash in her shoulder, along with the scratch in her stomach and piercing from the werewolf's claws on her neck.

Time passed and the blood continued to come, her wounds still bleeding.

_I'm going to die… I'm going to die of blood loss, _she though to herself, vision becoming hazy. The carriage was pulled along by the whim of the horses as Adriana became unconscious by the amount of blood lost. The blinders on the horses blocked all vision, and the horses just continued to go on straight.

Soon the rain stopped but the horses still went, until, like Adriana had predicted, one of them ran into a tree. The three horses remaining neighed and reared up. The one horse that had been the one to actually run into the tree lay dead on the ground, tilting the carriage onto two wheels and leaving the two horses on the left hand side neighing and pawing a little in the air.

The stars shined above and the moon was only several days away from being full. Adriana's clothes were soaked in blood, they're color ruined. It seemed like it wouldn't be long till Adrian died and entered the Gates to Heaven. But, there was one thing unaccounted for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's End Note:** Okay. Okay. Now I am done with this chapter. I've decided from now on, that rather than making each chapter longer than the last, I'm just going to alternate between 2 ½ pages and 3 pages to type. Unless I get really into it and type a whole lot or if I need to write more to fir everything in. This chapter was actually really hard to write, for Adriana's carriage ride part. I know what's going to happen (and some of you might have a hunch too) but it was really hard to word without giving anything away. I hope you liked it. J Please review. Tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter Six: Captured

**Author's Note:** Yay. Chapter 6! Whoo! If I have anyone else left who has put up with my procrastination and stupidity, then thank you. Well, once more, enjoy! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original Van Helsing characters. All original characters belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Pictures and Universal Studios.

Dracula's Symphony

_Chapter Six: Captured_

The morning sun gave off orange yellow rays as it crept over the horizon. It was just past daybreak and the grass still glittered with dew. The three surviving horses were in a nearby area, already up, eating the grass of the forest. It had been several hours since the attack, and the wounds of Adriana had been tended to. She lay still, resting on a bench-like, cloth covered seat.

Her vision coming back as she woke up, there was a black top over her, and the sun's light was gently coming in through a curtained window. The interior of the small room was mostly a maroon red color, and there was one other person in the room with her.

Adriana sat up quickly in defense, but winced from the pain in her stomach and shoulder, her neck did not bother her.

"Who are you?" she said aggressively, unsure if the person was a friend or foe. The man sitting across from her was wearing mostly black and brown. He had a leather coat and a black leather hat. His face had unsaved whiskers with a hidden smile. Brown eyes looked her over in curiosity and one of his black gloved hands stretched forward to shake in greeting.

"My name is Gabriel Van Helsing. My companion and I found you on the side of the road, with one of your horses dead. You were pretty badly wounded as well. The cuts in your shoulder and stomach were rather large. We tidied you up," Adriana looked down at her shirt. Nearly half the thing was covered in dry blood stains. The right shoulder sleeve was torn off, her bandaged arm showing, and the lower part of her shirt was torn off too, revealing her bandaged stomach as well. She shook his hand, still a little unsure of him.

"My name is Adriana Samdioes, Mr. Van Helsing. And I'd like to know where I am and who you companion is."

Carl opened the door and was smiling, holding a frying pan with meat on it, "Breakfast. Oh! You're up. Good," he scurried into the room, "You've been asleep for hours. And your name is…"

"Her name is Adriana. She was the one we were looking for," Gabriel looked over at Carl who sat next to him.

"Well, that's good news. Now that we've found you, would you like something to eat?" he put the frying pan out to her, offering the pieces of meat that were cooked and brown, "you'll need your energy to heal yourself," Carl was nodding vigorously, being his usual fool-like self. She took a piece but did not eat it immediately. She was still a bit nervous about the two.

"So, what were you doing before you found me?"

"Trying to find you," Van Helsing answered with a small grin.

"Why? Who sent you?"

"We were sent to find you so that we may ask you questions about the large vampire you encountered."

"And we were sent by the Ho--," Van Helsing put his hand over Carl's mouth to keep him from saying any more.

"Who we were sent by cannot be given out," he glared down at Carl.

"I see," Adriana said inquisitively, "Well, the large vampire is mine. When I find him I'm going to kill him. He killed my guardian, the only parent figure I knew. And you know what they say. An eye for an eye" she got up to leave the carriage, "and a tooth for a tooth."

Walking outside she saw they had eight horses. They looked a little bigger than her horses so they must have run faster to catch up with her so quickly. She ate the meat that she took earlier, its juice dripping all over her hand.

"And how do you expect to find the vampire on foot? You cannot go very far very fast without a horse," Van Helsing had a smirk on his face along with a quirked eyebrow. Adriana sighed and slummed back into the carriage, sitting across from the two men.

_They are both still boys at heart. Especially Carl… _she thought to herself, watching Carl move the remaining piece of meat in the pan around with his finger, a little smile on his face.

---

"This young woman… _Adriana… _I cannot get her off my mind. The poor girl… When she finds out who I really am…" Dracula was pacing the floor, talking aloud to himself in his new castle. His long coat was swirling back and forth as he turned on his heel after several strides

"Why must love be so complicated?!" He pounded his fist into a wall, the stone breaking away into a large dent where his fist was, "But I must tell her… Maybe she will forgive me… Maybe she will accept me… Damn it all! Who am I kidding?!" He sat in the large throne-like chair that was built into the floor in the back of the room. One leg crossed over the other, hand on his head, Dracula thought of how he should handle it.

"There has got to be an easier way… Should I bring her here? Maybe I should fly her here and then tell her… No, then she will hate me more! Ahhhhhhhh!" again he pounded his fist into the stone of the throne-chair. The stone was cracked and crumbled beneath his fist.

Then, as if to solve all the answers, a howl was sent into the night. Dracula listened, and plotted. The howl was a reminder of his powers and a reliever of duty. He smiled.

---

The moon was only two nights away from the full moon. The night was blanketed by a light fog, and the rumbling of the horses' hooves fitting the ground easily passed through it. Their harnesses clicked together and the crack of the reins pierced the night and sped them up.

Gabriel, Carl, and Adriana were traveling back to Katorez. According to Van Helsing, he would drop Adriana off as him and Carl investigated the vampire. It was the Cardinal's orders and of course Van Helsing had to do his best to carry them out.

They arrived back at the village Inn and got out. Since Adriana was the only one who was allowed to give out room keys, and everyone else obeyed the few laws of the village, all the things that belonged there were left as they should be. The doorway and inside of the Inn was repaired, thanks to the villagers. Adriana went behind the desk and grabbed three keys. She handed one to Carl and one to Gabriel.

Once they had all settled in, Van Helsing knocked on Adriana's door.

"Adriana. I need to speak to you," his head was close to the door and he spoke with a firm tone.

"One moment," foot steps were heard as she walked to the door and opened it, inviting him in. "And what is it that you need to speak to me about?"

"This… vampire hunt. I have direct orders from the Cardinal not to let you go," Adriana rolled her eyes and turned her back to him, still standing, "Believe me, I do not know why either. But when he said it he had a very serious look in his eyes."

"He probably thinks I can't handle myself. Like I'm a helpless village woman. Well I'm not!" she kept her back to Gabriel, and stood firmly.

"I doubt it. He's done this before. With," Van Helsing winced a little, "with Anna. He knew that she could handle herself, but to protect her, he _had _to try to stop her," he smiled a chuckled, "Not that he could. She went anyway, and," his smile was gone and his face blank. Adriana looked back at him, "I'd rather not talk about it…"

Adriana's look softened and she sat next to him. Both of them were looking down in silence, mourning for Anna, even though Adriana did not know how she died, and Gabriel wasn't going to talk about it any time soon.

Another howl interrupted their mourning and snapped them out of the silent trance. Carl burst through the door, the door knob hitting the wall and bouncing back, smacking Carl back in the face. He came through the door again, this time with his hand on the door to keep it still.

"Van Helsing! Quickly; that howl was from no wolf. There is a werewolf and is headed this way, and fast!" his voice squeaked in terror. Blushing, he threw a shot gun at Van Helsing. It looked different from an ordinary shot gun though, "I made it myself, it's loaded with silver bullets, but the gun itself is different. I added a gas chamber to the gun barrel, to propel the bullets farther and faster."

Van Helsing stood up with the gun, aiming it around, practicing to be prepared for the werewolf. His face was cringed with anger, but smirking in enjoyment of killing the beast. Memories of Anna had brought up his anger towards werewolves.

"This is great Carl," he went over to Carl, the shot gun resting on his shoulder, and patted his back, rather roughly, as Carl was forced forward several times. Adriana watched him leave the room, as Carl was there, trying to regain his balance.

"Carl, what happened to him that would not want him to talk about Anna's death? And he looked rather angry when you brought up the werewolf."

"It's a long story."

"Then give me an overview."

"Basically, when we were trying to kill Count Dracula, the only way to kill him was by a werewolf bite. Van Helsing had been bitten by Velkan, Anna's brother, right before he died. So, when we went to kill Dracula, after Van Helsing had bitten him, the only way to revert him back was to stick the antidote in him before the last stroke of midnight. Anna had run up to him with the antidote, but he was still enraged from the battle, and still as a werewolf. Luckily, she got the antidote in him before time ran out," Carl looked down, "but he killed her in the process. He almost killed me too; I was to drive a silver stake in him if we ran out of time. But the werewolf antidote had affected him just in time, and he caught my arm before I hurt him. The subject of werewolves or Anna has been a bit rough on him."

"Get down here Carl! We've got a monster to kill!" Adriana and Carl came at Van Helsing's command. He was outside the Inn, but the werewolf was no where to be seen. The three of them were standing ready, Adriana and Van Helsing pretty much back to back as Carl stood in the doorway of the Inn.

"Get ready Carl," Gabriel whispered.

"Ok!" Carl replied, but Van Helsing was expecting the answer to come from behind him. Looking back, he said Adriana with a wryly smile on her face. That soon changed to a serious look.

"What?! I am as much as help as Carl is. Only more," Van Helsing looked at her seriously and turned to face her. Adriana's back was to Carl, and Van Helsing was looking directly at her.

"Now I want you to listen to me."

"Van Helsing…"

"Not now Carl. Adriana, I command you to go back upstairs. It's safer there."

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"Van Helsing…"

"Not now Carl."

"But," Carl's voice was at a whimper now.

"What?!" Van Helsing looked past Adriana at him.

"Werewolf!!!" Carl pointed behind him at the werewolf, who was perched on a rooftop of a house nearby. Van Helsing picked up the shotgun from the ground and took aim. But before he could fire, the werewolf was leaping to another rooftop and off to the ground, where it took full charge towards them.

Van Helsing threw Adriana aside and again took aim. Carl grabbed Adriana, but didn't have her for long, as Adriana struggled free, and drew a sword. Van Helsing fired the shot gun and was flown back. The werewolf dodged it by jumping, and ended up on the roof of the Inn, looking down and snarling madly.

"Jesus Christ, Carl!!! What the hell was that?!"

"I'm sorry. There's an amazing amount of backlash due to the gas pump. And don't use that name so freely!"

The werewolf jumped down in front of Adriana, stopping her short. It grabbed her by the waist, and jumped back. Adriana dropped the sword, and was unable to use any other weapon, her arms stuck to her sides from the werewolf's grasp.

"You vermin! Dumb beast! Let…me… go!!!" Adriana was trying to wiggle her way out of the monster's grip, but to no success. Although she continued, it was no use, and soon they disappeared into the distance, leaving Van Helsing and Carl to watch helplessly, since he was unable to use the shotgun.

"Again we have to chase after the girl because some monster has captured her," Van Helsing sighed, "come on Carl. We are useless just standing around."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's End Note:** Whoo! I told you I'd update soon! And quickly! For once. Also, I told you I'd write more if I got into it (which I did) or if I needed to. J I'm proud of myself. Heh. Anyway, yeah, this was four pages long rather than the normal amount. I got a bit too into explaining stuff and didn't realize stuff and so just kept writing on. Yeah, so I'm captured (hence the title) and where is the werewolf taking me?! Hopefully I'll post up the next chapter (Chapter 7) in a couple of days, maybe one or two. Our pool is going be done today and able to swim in it tomorrow so whoohoo! Review please! Tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to put them in if I can find a way to put them in. Tell others about my fanfic too!

One last thing, this is about the middle of the story. Actually, kind of the middle-end. I figure the story will be somewhere around 10 or 12 chapters long.


	7. Chapter Seven: A Sight To Be Remembered

**Author's Note:** (the Author's Note was different but I changed it about when I ended it so that it would go along a bit better)

Ok… now that I think about it… the story will probably end at around 10 or 11 chapters. Because it's getting close to the end and I'm just about ready to wrap it up. Not that I'm bored with it, but my ideas are coming to a close… Yay. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original Van Helsing characters. All original Van Helsing characters belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios and Universal Pictures.

Dracula's Symphony

_Chapter Seven: A Sight To Be Remembered_

Almost a day had passed since the werewolf first kidnapped her. He had been jumping through the forest with Adriana still under his arm for the whole time. Adriana had stopped struggling after about an hour of the original capture. It was pointless, since she had accidentally left her belt of weapons in the Inn.

_I just wish I knew where this beast was taking me… _she thought to herself, rolling her eyes a little too.

Finally the werewolf stopped. They were in front of a large castle. Vines and other dead plants were around and on it. Completely made of stone, it was familiar to Adriana, but she did not know how. As the werewolf climbed the stone wall, Adriana had a calming sense over her. She looked at her surroundings, all familiar, but not.

Finally it reached a broken stain glass window, where it climbed through and threw Adriana to the side. She caught herself and skidded backwards, in a semi-kneeling position.

Unarmed and unguarded, she slowly backed up to on of the other walls. The werewolf quickly turned around though and jumped up, then pinned her to the ground. Snarling, its teeth were bared and its eyes were filled with anger.

The monster's claws had scratched her shoulders, and were puncturing her skin. It mouth was pulled back into a grin-like snarl, and its ears were flat back. Adriana's pulse quickened; frightened by the beast, and so sure that she would die. Her blood was chilled as the werewolf's mouth drew ever closer to her body, ready to bite her. There was thunder in the distance, booming and clashing, making the mood of the evening even more frightening.

Twin doors swung open. Adriana, even the werewolf, turned to see who had done it. It was a somewhat tall man. He wore boots, slacks, a rather nice shirt, all pulled together with a long, extravagant coat which flew back from the breeze from the broken window. All of his clothing was black, with golden embroidery on his coat. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail, but with what it stayed back with she could not see. Two thin bangs drooped down on either side of his slightly pale face, and his eyes were a dark brown.

_How do I know him?... Who is he?... Where did he come from?... _Adriana thought; her mind riddled with questions.

The werewolf growled at him, a threat, warning him to stay away, or he would bite Adriana.

"Get away from her you disgusting monster!" The stranger walked with long strides but was rather fast. He kept a serious expression, glaring at the werewolf, as if that would drive it off. The werewolf growled and brought its jaws closer to Adriana; another threat.

"I said get away from her!" He raised his voice and came faster. Already he was about 10 feet away. The room was rather large.

The werewolf grabbed Adriana again and jumped back.

"Leave me alone you wretched werewolf!" She kicked the werewolf in the side. It let out a blood curdling howl as its side started to sizzle and burn.

"Taste silver you jerk!" She kicked it again in the side, then in the mouth. Its teeth scratched her boot, cutting it open, revealing her flesh. The werewolf bit down and tore at her foot and leg. She screamed in agony as a shock of pain surged through her.

_This wasn't supposed to happen…_

Adriana punched the werewolf in the nose. It growled and yelped in annoyance and pain.

"You know I could really use some help here!" Adriana yelled at the strange man, who was standing still in the doorway with a bewildered look on his face. Finally he snapped out of it and ran forward, pulling a silver sword off the wall.

_She wasn't supposed to do anything… Her spirit is strong… But now what am I to do?_

He drove the sword into the werewolf as it howled and fell to its knees. He took the sword out, blood splattering onto the floor. The werewolf held its side and tried to crawl away, Adriana, breathing and bleeding heavily, also watched it as it crawled. The stranger stood watching, sword in hand.

Finally the werewolf collapsed and died, a pool of blood circling around it and staining its fur.

The stranger dropped the sword and ran to Adriana. His brown eyes searched her torn leg over, a horrified look of sadness on his face.

Adriana's breathing calmed, as her leg quickly began to heal itself. "You need to get out of here. Get as far away from me as possible! I know this is obviously your castle, but you need to get away," she warned, swatting her arm about wildly, pushing him away.

"I don't know why you look so familiar to me, but whoever you are, you need to get away," there was a growl in her voice, the full moon drawing sooner, only a day away.

There was fear in both of them. Fear of each other and fear of themselves. Adriana slowly got up, leaning a little to the right, limping slightly on her leg. The man remained where he was, sword in hand.

"I told you…" she said angrily, "get, out, of, here. When the full moon rises, you will be dead if you don't go," her voice was deepening, becoming more aggressive.

"I cannot let you leave. I am sorry; and besides, I am in no danger. I have," he stopped himself. Thinking again, he continued, "I have a power of my own. Allow me to re-introduce myself. I am, Count Vladislaus Dracula," he bowed, sword going back as he dipped.

Adriana perked up. The name was familiar, but again, she did not know why.

_Why did he say "re-introduce" himself? Arg! This is too damn confusing!_

"Dracula huh? I'm Adriana," she limped towards him, "Adriana Samdioes. I _was_ a monster slayer, but now I have become what I once slay," she chuckled, "how ironic."

Finally dropping the sword, Dracula walked over to Adriana and helped her walk.

"I have plenty of extra space in my castle, it would be fine if you stayed," he was walking alongside her, helping keep her up.

"I can't. The full moon is too soon."

"It's fine. In any case, I have to tell you something later. And get rid of something…" his voice remained low and mysterious, somewhat dark.

---

Later that day, after Adriana had cleaned up, she went down, looking for Dracula. It seemed like he was no where, but she stayed persistent.

_Maybe he's upstairs, cleaning where I first came in._

She walked up the stairwell, dust lifting with every step. The gloomy castle was somewhat frightening, but she was used to it.

Walking down the long hall, opening the doors as they came, Adriana's curiosity grew. Each room had a story, a painting, a mirror, something that made it different from the previous.

Just as she was about to look into another door, another room with twin doors, like the one she was discovered in, a noise turned her around, leading her to the last door. It was a spine chilling noise, one of gouging.

Although the noise was a disgusting sound, it had already dragged her too far in for her to turn around now.

"Dracula? Are… Are you in there?" she slowly opened the door. Surprisingly its hinges did not squeak, and the door moved nicely. Effortlessly the rest of the door opened slowly, before a gust of wind, coming from inside the room, slammed it open.

Inside was the monster that had killed Leon. It was tearing at yet another innocent's flesh. Blood dripped from its face and hands, pools of it on the ground.

Adriana stood horrified. Too scared to believe her guardian's murderer was right there, killing more people. His facial expression was not what she had expected, more surprised then violent. But either way, she was too nervous to notice that small detail.

Turning around quickly, she started running away, the door slamming behind her and bouncing off the wall, shaking as it went back. The monster jumped after her, a clawed hand reaching to pull her back. He missed; fortunate for her, or so she thought, and unfortunate for him.

Looking down the hall, his blood-spattered face was sad as she raced down the hall, away from him, yelling for Dracula, "DRACULA! DRACULA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

_I'm right here…Come back…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Author's Ending Note:** Ok, this chapter ABSOLUTELY STUNK! I HATE THE WAY THIS CAME OUT! BLARG! And Dracula was kind of out of character, mostly because I didn't know where to go, I was kind of in a rush to submit it before I left, and I couldn't think of anything! Not to mention that he is supposed to be realizing that he actually has feelings, so it is going to be off. Maybe I'll re-write it. Anyway, I won't be back for a month :sad: :cry: Boo-hoo. And even after that, it'll take a while for me to get into my fan-ficcy mode. But alas, and again, I HATE THE WAY THIS CHAPTER CAME OUT! If you liked it, please tell me. Because my self-confidence/ego has just been dropped like crazy. Yeah… and the worst of it all, I won't be back to see how much everyone liked/disliked the chapter. =(

This was the beginning of the romance. I guess… Guess you'll all just have to wait till I get back. But don't worry; I'm bringing a notebook to camp so that I can write how it continues so that I can just type it up lickety-split.

P.S. I was thinking about naming this "_Chapter Seven: The Crap Chapter_" because that's what it is!!!  
Surprisingly though, I like the end. JUST as I got out of my writer's block I HAVE TO LEAVE! ARG! Oh well, maybe some fresh camp air will do me good. Get those thinking/imagination cells pumping - hopefully in overdrive.


	8. Chapter Eight: New Thoughts, New Powers

**Author's Note:** Hi! No longer at camp! Feuw…  
How I Wrote It Originally: Hi! At camp. First day. Listening to Spider-Man 2 Soundtrack as I write. When I type this up (which is how you will see it) it's gonna be typed EXACTLY how I write it. Deal with it.

Above, it sounds like a letter, and that's probably how they all will sound, kind of like a letter. Anywho, hopefully this chapter will be more romanticiful.

Just so you know, I'm not gonna do that, so blah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any original Van Helsing characters. All original Van Helsing characters belong to Stephen Sommers and Universal Studios and Universal Pictures.

_Chapter Eight: New Thoughts, New Powers_

Fleeing for her life, Adriana was running down the halls, stairs, and rooms of the castle. Not bothering to look back, she hadn't noticed that the vampire had stopped right after she first started running.

Stopping to take a breather in one of Dracula's many lounge-like rooms, Dracula himself appeared.

"Dracula! The vampire! From before! The one I was chasing, it's in you castle!" Adriana managed to blurt out.

"No my dear Adriana," he said quite calmly, walking towards her in his usual fashion, "that vampire is me."

In a flash the vampire was before her, his grey figure standing in front of her only exit. His face was not angry or evil though, more wanting and sad. Adriana remained in the chair she was in. Too horrified to move, and too misunderstanding to believe.

"No…" she was stuttering, "No… It can't be. I refuse to believe it…"

He morphed back into his human form, "You must, because it is true. Just as true as the fact that you are a werewolf," Adriana looked down at her leg, "And I'm sorry," he looked down, sadness and fear in his eyes, "but you must die…" She started backing up more into the chair, "For I cannot love a werewolf, "he looked back up, "Even one so beautiful…. And unique…"

Adriana dashed away, but Dracula was too quick and got in front of her. His eyes and expression was one of a sad past and present.

"Forgive me," before she could even start to move, Dracula's fangs were in her neck, draining her blood and transforming what remained.

He pulled away, leaving Adriana to fall to her knees, expressionless, but gasping to breathe.

Tears were forming behind his eyes, and struggling to keep them from showing, he backed away, watching from the shadows. Adriana was left on her knees, clutching her head, screaming in pain.

Her mind flooded with thoughts of killing, destruction, and feasting on the flesh of the living. Her eyes were turning an icy blue, then to a golden yellow. Fangs were forming, and not just of a vampire, but of a werewolf. Tearing at her skin, a dark brown werewolf appeared, panting and snarling. Dracula's emotions flooded from being suppressed. He cried uncontrollably, but still remained staring at the monster that was once the one he loved.  
The werewolf again fell to her knees and clutched her head, claws digging into her skull. Her fur fell from her body and her fangs receded as her eyes changed to an icy blue. Wings sprouted from her back ad her lightly tanned skin turned grey. Her monstrous emotions took over as she flew around the room.  
Dracula's flooded eyes looked her over in bewilderment. Although his bite injected her with the venom of a vampire, it should not have affected her since the werewolf venom was inside her longer.  
She landed and morphed back to her human form. Practically nude, she was crying, teeth grinding at her anger of Dracula, but she was mesmerized by him, and could not bring herself to harm him.  
"What? Why are you still alive? Not that that is a bad thing… But the combination of venoms should have killed you. The viruses from them are too strong," Dracula's embarrassed and confused expression covered the smile forming in the corner of his mouth.  
"I… I don't know… But my mind feels like it's going to explode. And I… I… I want to," Adrianna grasped her head again. Snarling, eyes starting to turn yellow, she punched a hole in the stone floor, along with destroying a suit of armor near by. Suppressing her rage and urges to kill, she managed to stumble to her room, leaving Dracula to sit and ponder.

_What happened? Why did she still remain among the breathing? I don't understand… No one could have survived both venoms… But yet she did… I wonder..._

Dracula rose and went after Adrianna. He followed the small drops of blood from her neck, leading him to the room she picked for herself. But when Dracula opened the door, he found nothing but an open window.

_ She's going to feed… And at twice the amount… I must find her before Gabriel does._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Author's Ending Note:** Even though I finished originally writing this while I was at camp, this was just finished being typed on November 27th. And I wrote this at the end of July. And I can proudly say that my writing back then SUCKED, and it's only been a couple months. Oh well, what I wrote is what I'm going to type, with little corrections and such.

Now for what I wrote when I was at camp:

"Wow. That turned out really well. If it's kind of short it's because it's being written in a notebook. But in the notebook it's 5 ½ pages long. So hmph. Maybe I'll combine chapters, depending on how long they are on the computer. And again, it's actually not really romancey, just a bit. Maybe next chapter.

You have to realize, once it's written I can't do anything about it, and if I like it, it stays. ) Deal with it. And surprisingly, I wrote this in only a couple of hours (we had dinner in between the time I've written)."

Dang… this barely reaches 2 pages in Microsoft Word…


End file.
